In clinical tests, a specimen transport system transports a specimen container to an automatic analysis device through a specimen transport line after specimen pretreatment (specimen allocation and centrifugation) and dispensing treatment (child specimen generation) are performed on the specimen contained in the specimen container. The transported specimen container is subjected to an analysis process in the automatic analysis device. Thereafter, the specimen container passes through the specimen transport line again, and is transported for post-treatment (specimen capping and storage).
At this time, the specimen transport system and the automatic analysis device which are manufactured by mutually different companies are often connected to each other. In this case, the specimen container is transferred to a specimen transport rack used inside the automatic analysis device manufactured by the other company, and is allocated to the analysis device. The transferred specimen container is inclined inside the rack unless a posture of the specimen container is corrected by the rack. Consequently, treatment such as dispensing, transfer, and analysis cannot be stably performed.
In order to solve the above-described problem, PTL 1 discloses the following. In transferring the specimen container, the specimen container installed in a row adjacent to a position of a transfer destination is separated from the transfer destination position by a regulation member so as not to disturb the transfer.